Fate:
by Kelleigh K
Summary: DL: They eventually realize that it is Fate that has brought them together. The team has to save Lindsay from something that happened in her past that has presented itself into her present.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Not Danny Messer, Not Lindsey Monroe not any  
character associated with CSI: New York. I will borrow them  
though!

FATE: Chapter 1

Rated: (K) for general audiences.

Spoiler: It was FATE that drew them together.

It was a very cold day in NYC. Lindsay couldn't believe that it could be just as cold here as it was in Montana. She bundled up and headed to work on the subway. She had been taking the subway to work for a few months now. She didn't really like it but seeing as there was never anywhere to park she thought from the beginning that she would just take the subway. Department vehicles were always used while they were working anyway. Lately she felt as if someone was following her. Watching her. She couldn't shake the feeling but she never noticed anyone watching or following her. Maybe she was just paranoid.

Upon arrival to the police station she ran into Danny. He noticed she seemed upset.

Danny: "Hey Montana, you okay?"

She looked at him a little bewildered. "Ummmmmm Yeah. I guess."

Danny just looked at her and thought. She guesses. "Montana?" What's wrong?

She said nothing and kept on walking. Danny followed her and they both ran into Mac and Stella.

Mac: "Good! Danny you and Lindsay have to go to Maciovelli Reality. The owner was murdered last night. The coroner is already on the scene."

Lindsay: "Maciovelli Reality?"

Stella: "Yeah! Are you familiar with them Lindsay?"

Lindsay: "Um yeah. The owner Nick Maciovelli helped me find my apartment. Are you sure it was Nick?"

Mac looked at Danny and asked Lindsay "Can you handle this?" She shook her head and in a low whisper she said "Yeah!"

Danny followed Lindsay out; he was wondering if she knew the vic a little better than she let on.

Danny: "Lindsay" "Hey Lindsay - how well did you know the vic?"

Lindsay: "Umm. I dated him for a little while. Why?

Danny: "Did you have feelings for this guy?"

Lindsay: "I don't know." It was a brief relationship we only were together for a little while. Things didn't work out."

Danny: "Can you handle this Lindsay?"

Lindsay: "Yes! I can."

They arrived at the scene. Flack had been waiting for them.

Flack: "Hey Lindsay, Danny. Vic is Nick Maciovelli. 35 years old. You may want to pace yourself. There is a lot of blood." Too much blood to just be a random act of violence."

As soon as they started processing they too knew it was a personal attack.

Lindsay: "Who would do this? What could make a person...?

Danny: Lindsay? Are you okay? Lindsay? You look pale. Go outside I will finish processing the room.

Flack came into the room and he too noticed that Lindsay seemed upset.

Danny: "Flack take her outside. This is personal for her. She knew the vic."

Flack: "Lindsay. Come on. Let's go outside and talk."

She just stood there and looked at both of them. She couldn't speak. Flack took her by the hand and started to pull her toward him and she looked at Danny.

Lindsay: "Danny I, I, have a bad feeling!"

Danny looked at Flack and placed his kit down and walked over to her.

Danny: "What are you talking about?"

Lindsay: "Lately I've had this feeling like someone has been following me; watching every move I make. I feel their presence in this room right now."

Danny: (Licking his lips) "Montana...What are you talking about?

Flack: "Lindsay you need to start from the beginning and tell us everything."

Lindsay: "You don't know the reason I left Montana. I worked on a case and this guy became obsessed with me. He began stalking me. He was screwing with my life. He threatened the lives of the people I loved. So I left Montana and  
everyone I loved to keep them safe and now I feel like this is related. I have the same feeling that I had then. The case I worked on the MO seems to be the same." "Very personal."

Hawkes was the ME on the scene. Medical kit in hand.

Hawkes: I'm the ME on this case. Morgue is slightly understaffed today. I thought I'd give you guys a hand.

Danny: "Good. Cause Lindsay is not working on this case." I'm gonna need you. What ya got?

Hawkes: "5 fatal stab wounds. This was definitely a personal attack. I took the liberty of checking out the scene before you guys arrived and all I found was the initials LM written in blood on the floor beside our vic."

Danny and Flack looked at Lindsay. When looked extremely pale.

Hawkes: "What are you thinking Danny?"

Danny: "I'm thinking that I gotta get Montana outta here. This case is related to her. I gotta get her back to headquarters. Flack will fill Hawkes in.

Danny walked over to Lindsay. "Lindsay! We gotta get you outta here right now. Mac has to be informed as to what is going on."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing associated with CSI: New York

Chapter 2

pairing: D/L

Danny and Lindsay got back to the lab. Upon arrival Lindsay was very quiet. Danny reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "This is all my fault!" He just looked at her and licked his lips "No. It isn't."

Danny had asked Flack to contact Mac and tell him that Danny needed to see Mac immediately. Flack sort of him in on the situation concerning the victim Nick Machiavelli.

Mac had filled Stella in on what he knew so far. They went to Mac's office to wait for Danny. Danny finally walked in.

Mac: "Where's Lindsay? Is she alright?"

Danny: "She feels like this has something to do with her.

Stella: "Where is she?

Danny: "She was upset so I told her to go get herself together. I believe that she went to the locker room.

Stella: "I'm gonna go check on her."

Mac: "Good idea. In the mean time Danny we need to go over every detail regarding her relationship with Machiavelli. If we need to get into personal details we'll have her talk to Stella.

Danny: "Will do Mac."

Mac had decided that Stella would handle questioning Lindsay.

Stella: "Lindsay...Are you okay?"

Lindsay was sitting on the bench in front of her locker when Stella saw her. She looked distant. "Are you okay?" Stella asked again. Lindsay looked up at her and whispered "Why would someone do that to another person?" Stella was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't heard about how vicious the attack was.

Stella: "You need to focus. You have to come into Mac's office with me so we can talk to you about Nick. Okay."

Lindsay: "Okay. I'm ready I guess."

Stella and Lindsay walked over to Mac's office. Flack arrived at the same time.

Flack: "Lindsay…How are you?"

She just looked at Flack and gave him a shaky smile.

Mac: "Lindsay I am gonna let Stella and Flack do the questioning. If you feel at all uncomfortable talking in front of any of us I want you to let us know. We will leave. Okay. But you need to answer Stella's questions."

Lindsay: "Alright. Let's just get this over with."

Flack: "Linds, How serious were you with Machiavelli?

Lindsay: "I told Danny earlier before we arrived that we only dated for a few months.

Stella: "How long ago did you two break up?"

Lindsay: "I've only been in NY for 8 months - about 4 months ago.

Why?"

Mac looked at Danny and Flack. "I wanna know Maciovelli was being harassed over the last 8 months. We need to establish a time line.

Danny: Lindsay we are gonna need the name of the suspect.

Lindsay's face went pale. They all could sense her fear.

Flack: "Lindsay..Look I know that this guy scared the hell out of you back home, but if we are gonna catch him we are going to have to get his name."

Lindsay: "Maybe this has nothing to do with me. Maybe it is just a coincidence. I mean how would he know my whereabouts and who I was dating. It's not possible." Deep down inside she wanted to believe that this had nothing to do with her.

Danny stood up grabbed both of her hands and looked her right in the eyes. "You're joking right. Lindsay, your initials were carved in his blood at the scene. You need to tell us who this guy is. If you don't I promise that I will contact your old boss and have him inform us of him myself.

Lindsey felt sick - she wanted to forget about her past and now she had to confront it with her colleagues. "Jason Martino."

Flack & Danny (in unison): Jason Martino?

Lindsay: "Yeah! Why?

Flack: "Lindsay this guy is a complete psycho. I read an article  
about him in the NY Times a few weeks ago. He went nuts and blew up  
the forensics lab in Montana. They said that it was over a young  
forensics expert that he fell in love with. That was you?"

Lindsay: "I tried to help him. He claimed that he was a victim in a brutal stabbing that took place and I believed him. He wanted to date me and I told him that I couldn't do that because it would be a conflict of interest and he became angry and he wouldn't leave me alone. He became obsessed with me. This went on for months and I had to get a restraining order against him and then he began threading my family and friends. After he blew up the lab I knew I had to leave.

Flack: "I had no idea. I didn't even put 2 & 2 together."

Stella: "You never had a relationship with this guy?"

Lindsay: "No never."

Stella took Mac aside "Look I don't see why I should have to go into personal details about her relationship with Maciovelli. She doesn't need those kinds of questions directed at her right now. If I need to later I will." Mac agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own no one except the characters I  
create. You may use them if you wish.

Chapter 3

After Lindsay was done explaining the situation with Martino everyone was exhausted. They had been talking about it for hours. Danny decided it was time for Lindsay to go home.

Danny: "Montana I am taking you home. You need to get some sleep; we all do. You're exhausted."

Lindsay: "Danny I can get home by myself. It's okay. I'm okay."

Mac: Lindsay: No, no - you are not staying at your place alone."

Danny: "I agree. First we are going to stop off at my place so I can get a few things for the next couple of days."

Lindsay: "Mac, Danny...I will be fine someone can't be with me 24 hours. Stella...please tell Danny I will be fine."

Stella: "No Lindsay I think that someone should stay with you until we catch this guy."

Flack & Hawkes both shook their heads in agreement.

Lindsay: "Mac!"

Mac: "Lindsay no arguments."

Lindsay: "Fine!"

Flack pulled Danny aside "Danny keep an eye out for this maniac. This guy…………………We'll he is crazy." Take care of her!"

Danny (looking at Lindsay) "I will!"

It was about 11 pm and they finally got to her place. Lindsay kicked off her shoes and she went and sat down on the couch.

Danny: (looking at her with concerned eyes) "You okay? She didn't answer him. Lindsay? You okay?"

Lindsay: "Um...I don't know just tired I guess. Do you really think that Jason is going to try something?"

Danny: "I don't know, but that is why I am here. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?

Lindsay: (smiling at Danny) "Well I am gonna go take a shower. Danny you can put your things in the guest room. It's the last door down the hall on the right. Danny took his things to the guest room and he checked things out while Lindsay was in the shower. He couldn't stop thinking about what Flack had said about the article he read. He saw Lindsay's computer was on and her thought he would find the website to the NY Times and read the article about MarHe had located the article and became frightened for Lindsay. This guy is a real psycho he thought. How ever did he find her? He must have been following her from day one.

Danny: (while reading the article) "I can't believe they never caught the guy."

Lindsay: "What?"

Danny: "Oh sorry I didn't hear you come out. I was just reading the article Flack was talking about. I just can't believe that Martino was never caught."

She didn't know what to say. She went over and laid down on the couch.

Danny: "Feeling any better, Linds?

Lindsay: " Yeah, I am just really tired. I have a really bad headache."

Danny: "You are stressed. Go get some sleep and if you need me just wake me. Okay?

Lindsay: "Danny..."

Danny: "Linds I'm just saying if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me okay."

Lindsay: "Okay!"

It was about 3 am and Danny heard something. He got out of bed and  
noticed that the door was open to Lindsay's room.

Danny: "Montana? You in there? " He saw her sitting up in her bed on the phone. He came in. She looked nervous. Then he heard her talking.

Lindsay: "How did you get this number? Why are you doing this? Jason you have to turn yourself in. We can help you."

Danny grabbed the phone from her..."Listen you sick son of a bitch. You better do what she says and things will go much easier for you."

Martino: "Danny, Danny, Danny. I thought that you might have feelings for her. How could you not. She is absolutely perfect isn't she? I guess I will just have get you out of the way as well because Lindsay belongs to me. You better watch your step Messer. I will win I always do!" Jason hung up the phone.

Danny: "Lindsay - why were you talking to him? He is obviously  
watching you. He knows every move you make. We have to get you out of here. We are gonna go stay at my place."

Lindsay: "Danny please! Not tonight. I am too tired. Please...I just want to go to sleep."

Danny: (sighing) "Fine, but first thing in the morning we are packing  
your stuff and you are coming to stay with me."

Lindsay: (sighing) "Okay. Danny?"

Danny: Yeah?

Lindsay: "Will you lay down with me? I don't want to be alone." Danny climbed in under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in tight against him. "You make me feel safe." was all she said before falling asleep.

Danny laid awake thinking about things. He was thinking that he has to protect her, make sure she was safe. He had never felt so protective of a woman. He pulled her closer. He leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead. Even though she was sleeping he spoke to her. "Montana…I don't know what's going on but I do know that you make me feel things I have never felt before. I will make sure that nothing happens to you. That I promise. He kissed her forehead again and laid awake for the rest of the night keeping an eye on things.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Danny must have fallen asleep. When he woke up Lindsey was still  
asleep beside him. He tried to get up but he didn't want to wake  
her. Then her phone started ringing and she began to stir. Danny  
answered the phone it was Mac.

Mac: "How are things going?"

Danny: "Martino called here last night. We're going to my place tonight. She didn't want to leave last night she was exhausted. I stayed awake most of the night to keep an eye on things."

Mac: "Why didn't you call me?"

Danny: "What could you do Mac we don't know where this guy is? All we  
know is that he is watching Linds. We gotta get this guy Mac. He  
said that she is his and I believe that he will stop at nothing  
until he gets her. She's still sleeping we will be in as soon as  
she is ready."

Mac: "Take your time. Have her get her things together and  
tell her she is not going home until this nut job is caught."

Danny: "Will do Mac."

Lindsay came out of the bedroom. Hey...she said.

Danny: "Hey...How are you feeling?"

Lindsay: "Better. Thank you for staying with me last night."

Danny walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "You're Welcome."

Lindsay: "Did you get any sleep?"

Danny: "A little."

Lindsay: "Are you okay Danny?"

Danny: "Yeah – don't worry about me. Okay! I will be fine once I know that you are safe. Listen...Mac called he said to take our time but  
you are supposed to get your things together because you are not  
coming back here until Martino is caught. No arguments.

She smiled at him. "I am gonna go get ready for work. I will get my things together too."

An hour later they arrived at the station. Mac came  
into his office and where they had been told to wait for him.

Mac: "Lindsay we got a lead on Martino. He had a room set up across the street from you. He's been there awhile. Hawkes is processing the  
scene right now. I am sure he is a where of the situation. He probably is already living someplace else.

Lindsay sat down she looked defeated.

Danny: "Linds. It's okay to feel uneasy. I promise you we are going to get this guy.

Lindsay looked up at Danny with tears in her eyes. "Yeah and in the mean time I am putting all of your lives on the line because of me."

Mac: "Lindsay…we are here to help you. We all care about you. We are not only your co-workers we are your friends. We put on lives on the line everyday for people we don't even know."

Stella came into Mac's office. Smiling at Lindsay.

Stella: "Lindsay you can stay with me until we catch this guy."

Danny: "That's probably a better idea than staying with me. This guy already thinks we have a thing."

Mac: "That's a good idea. This way we can take shifts. We will keep surveillance on Stella's place the whole time you are there. Flack will take 1st shift. We will rotate.

Flack came into the office in the middle of the conversation. "Sounds like a plan we will catch this bastard soon!"

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...not even DANNY MESSER

Days have gone by with no incidents. Martino was laying low. Everyone was getting antsy especially Lindsay.

Lindsay: "Why hasn't he made a move? I want to go home."

Danny just looked at her. "Lindsay I know you want to go home but its not safe there. Just give it some time. It's only been a few days. Flack and Hawkes are following up on a few leads. We have to be patient."

Mac and Stella came in and they could see the frustration and exhaustion in Lindsay.

Mac: "Lindsey why don't you take the rest of the day off and relax."

Stella: "Yeah Lindsay go back to my place and get some rest. This will be over soon."

Lindsay: "I hope so."

Flack: Hey Linds. come on I'm going to take you back to Stella's place. Mac asked me to take you. I will just check things out  
and you can have the rest of the day to yourself."

Lindsay: "Don - I will be fine you don't have to do that."

Flack: "Mac orders."

Lindsay: "Alright."

On the drive back to Stella's she was very quite. Flack could tell that she was really tired. So he just left her alone. When they  
arrived he checked things out and everything was fine so he went back to work and she took a shower and climbed into bed.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep. Voices in the living room had woken her up. She laid there with her eyes closed for a few minutes. She heard the door creek open and opened her eyes and found Danny looking at her.

Danny: "Hey! You've been asleep for hours. How are you feeling?"

Lindsay just looked at him and asked "What time is it?

Danny: "It's eight o'clock.

Lindsay: "What? I must have really needed that."

Danny: "Yeah. I've been here since about four. I know you needed it. Feeling any better?"

Lindsay: "Actually I am."

Danny walked over leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "You know Montana – there is something about you."

She smiled at him and climbed out of bed. "Who's all here?"

Danny: "Stella and Flack. "Hey...Come here." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her contentment and he felt content too! "I promise this will be over soon!"

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Another week went by and still nothing. Lindsay wanted nothing more that to go home. She walked into Mac's office where he was having a meeting with Hawkes.

Lindsay: "Mac I think it is time I go home. I think that if Jason was going to make a move he would have made it by now."

Mac: "Lindsay, I don't think that is such a good idea. I don't think that it's safe yet."

Lindsay: "Mac I know that you have my best interest at heart; and I appreciate it. But I can't let Jason Martino run my life." I need for things to get back to normal and I can't do that if I continue to hide."

Danny had walked in while Lindsay was venting her feelings to Mac.

Danny: "Mac she's right. How long is she supposed to live like this? We will just have to keep an eye on things."

Mac looked at Danny and then at Lindsay…"You're right. Lindsay I want you to be very aware of your surroundings at all times. Do you understand? I want you to make sure that you have your weapon and cell with you all the time too.

Lindsay: "Mac I promise I will. I'll be okay."

Mac: "Lindsay you are my responsibility. I need to make sure that you stay safe."

Lindsay smiled. I will be.

Lindsay walked out of Mac's office and ran into Stella.

Stella: "What's up?"

Lindsay: "Well I told Mac that its time for me to go home. I appreciate everything Stella. You have been a great friend."

Stella: "Are you sure about this? You know you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Lindsay: "I know. I just need for things to get back to normal. I can't stand not being in control."

Stella looked at her and smiled "I understand."

It was late. Lindsay and Stella had been working on a case that they just wrapped up. They went to the locker room and gathered their things.

Stella: "Hey Linds, if you need anything just call me okay."

Lindsay: "I will I promise. Have a good night."

Martino had known Lindsay's whereabouts the whole time. He noticed the surveillance and decided to stay low for awhile. He knew  
Lindsay wasn't alone for very long periods of time during the last few weeks. He would watch as Stella and Lindsay would head off to work.

After their shift he noticed that Lindsay had not gone back to Stella's apartment. He saw that Stella was alone. He decided to go and see if he could find out if she went back to her place.

Lindsay had been home for almost an hour. She decided to get changed out of her work clothes and go for a run. Just as she was about to leave she remembered to grab her personal cell phone off the table in the entry way. She called Danny to leave him a message and let him know what she was doing; she knew that he would be checking in on her. They had become very close in the past few weeks. She knew he would worry if he didn't hear from her. "Hey Danny I know you are a crime scene with Flack right now. I just wanted to let you know that I went for a run in Central Park. I'll talk to you later." She hung up and put her cell phone in her jacket pocket. She made sure that she zipped the pocket and tied her jacket around her waist.

Martino had just arrived when he saw Lindsay leaving the building. He decided that today was the day that he would get her. He stayed low and followed her into the park. He watched her intently. Trying to notice if she had anything with her. From his observation there was no way she had any sort of weapon. How could she go for a run if she had a gun with her? She had a black tank top on and black running pants. There was no way she had a weapon.

It was about 6pm and Danny decided to check his messages. He noticed that Lindsay had called from her cell phone. He listened to her message. He became a little agitated.

Flack: "Messer? What's up man? You look upset."

Danny: "It's Lindsay. She left me a message saying that she was going for a run in Central Park."

Flack: "By herself. What the hell is she thinking?"

Danny: "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Flack: "Neither do I." Did you try to call her back?"

Danny: "I am gonna call her right now."

There was no answer. She had left the message almost an hour ago.

Danny: "Mac do me a favor."

Mac: "What is it Danny. Page Lindsay and have her call you ASAP."

Danny: "She left me a message almost an hour ago and told me she was going for a run in Central Park. I have a bad feeling Mac."

Mac: "I'll page her right away."

Danny and Flack arrived back at the station and headed straight to Macs office.

Flack: "Did she call?"

Mac looked at Danny and Flack worriedly. "No! You two need to get over to her place and see if she is there. Keep me posted!"

They flew out the door and headed straight to Lindsay's apartment.

Lindsay had run for about an hour. She decided to stop and stretch her muscles. She felt good. It was starting to get chilly and she decided to put on her jacket. Just as she zipped her jacket she looked up and standing right in front of her was Jason Martino.

Martino: "Hello Baby! You seem shocked to see me."

There were a few people around and she very casually went to walk past him and her grabbed her by the arm.

Martino: "Where do you think your going?" He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected her with it.

Lindsay became disoriented right away. He dropped the syringe and very casually walked away with her.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

It had been hours later. Lindsay was starting to be aware of her surroundings. Lindsay (thinking to herself) what happened? The last thing she remembered was running in Central Park. Her mind was very foggy.

Martino: "I see you are awake. Do you need anything?"

Lindsay: "Where am I? What did you give me?"

Martino: "Don't worry Sweetheart. I'll take care of you?"

Lindsay: "Answer my questions? Where am I?"

Martino: "You are where you belong. This will be your new home.

Don't you like your accommodations? I went to a lot of trouble to make sure you liked everything."

Lindsay: (rubbing her forehead) "Jason, what are you talking about? You can't keep me against my will. I have people looking for me. You drugged me! What the hell with I have no idea. I don't know what you want from me, but I guarantee that I will not give into your sick and twisted mind."

As soon as Lindsay said that Jason hand came crashing across her face.

Martino: "Lindsay don't make me do things like that. I love you. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't behave accordingly."

Lindsay: (Standing up and touching the open cut on her cheekbone from where he struck her) "Jason please. Let's end this now. Let me call my boss and if you cooperate we can help you."

Jason looked at her and turned and left the room. He shut the door behind him and locked it from the outside.

She had a horrible headache she was trying to think of how she could get out of there. Just then she remembered that she had placed her cell phone in her jacket pocket. She reached in her pocket to see if her Sliver phone was still there. Oh my God she thought. Martino must have never even thought to check. She didn't want to pull it out just in case she was being watched. She remembered that it was on vibrate though. So she decided to lie down on the bed and pull the covers up over her body and pretend that she was trying to get some sleep and very casually text message Danny.

Danny and Flack arrived at Lindsay's place. There was no answer at her door so Danny had Flack get the super to let them in. They noticed right away that she did not have her weapon.

Danny: "Great! Mac told her that he wanted her to keep her weapon with her at all times. SHE DOESN'T LISTEN!"

Flack: "Take it easy Man. There looks like there are no signs of struggle here. She could be fine. Maybe we are jumping to conclusions."

As soon as Flack said that he received a text message. "Crime scene Central Park, woman missing." Witness's said that she was taken by a white male mid-to late 30s. No struggle. Syringe found at scene."

Danny looked over at Flack to see what was up. He noticed that Flack's Demeanor had suddenly changed.

Danny: "What's up?"

Flack: "We gotta get to CP now!"

Danny: "Is it Lindsay?"

Flack: "Not sure but I think Martino may have her."

They arrived at Central Park. Danny had called Mac. He assembled the team and they met up with Flack and Danny there.

Flack: "Mac…It was Lindsay. I showed the witness her picture and she confirmed it."

Mac: "Let me talk to her. I'm Detective Mac Taylor. I understand that you believe that you witnessed a kidnapping."

Witness: "Um yeah. At first I didn't think much of it. I had been taking my baby for a walk and something happened to the wheel on the stroller so I had bent down to fix it and I noticed a young woman she was stretching when a man approached her. She seemed to become very nervous. I watched out of the corner of my eye. (Just then Danny walked over) I thought that maybe they were a couple. I heard him say something like "Where do you think your going?" and then suddenly something dropped to the ground and I waiting until they started to walk away I walked over and noticed the syringe on the ground. That is when I called the police."

Danny: "Why didn't you try and stop them?"

Witness: "I was scared. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted to take care of my baby."

Danny: "Don't you think that she was scared?"

Mac: "Danny it's not her fault!"

Danny: "I know. I'm sorry Miss." Thank you for contacting us."

Witness: "I hope that Detective Monroe is alright."

Danny: "She will be because we will find her."

Just as Danny spoke his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and there was a text message from Lindsay.

Mac: "It Lindsay. Martino's got her. She text messaging me right now."

"Danny, Martino has me. He didn't find my phone. I have no idea where I am. He drugged me. I have GPS"

Flack got on his cell and called headquarters to put out a GPS tracking signal on Lindsay's number.

Danny texted Lindsay back. "Started trace. Keep phone on." We will find you"

Tbc………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Danny and Hawkes processed the crime scene. Flack went to talk to other people around the area to see if anyone else saw or heard anything and Mac and Stella were on the phone with the police department tracing Lindsays GPS signal.

Mac: "Flack, Danny I want you two to take the coordinates information and get to the location once identified. I will assemble a SWAT team to be on stand by."

Flack: "You sure about that Mac?"

Mac looked at both men. "Look I don't want to get SWAT involved either but we have to have them stand by for back up. Lindsay's life is at stake and they may be her only chance."

Danny: "I don't like it Mac. What if something goes wrong?"

Mac: "Don't you think I've thought about that. I don't like it anymore than you do."

Hawkes came walking over. "Danny I'll make sure I am available in case something happens. I be there when its time to go in."

Stella: "We'll all be there. Most likely Lindsay already needs medical assistance. She said she was drugged. She will need immediate attention."

Mac phone rang. "Taylor. Okay put surveillance on that building right now. Flack and Messer are on there way. Guys. They traced her cell to a warehouse in the shipping district."

Flack: "We're outta here."

Mac: "Do not do anything until we arrive at the scene. Surveillance only! Do you understand?"

Danny looked at Mac and shook his head in disgust. "Understand!"

It had been at least an hour since Lindsay texted Danny. She had gotten his text saying that they would find her. She hid her phone so that Martino wouldn't find it.

She heard Martino enter the building. "What kind of place is this? She thought.

Martino: "Baby…I'm back." He unlocked the door and saw Lindsay lying on the bed. "I'm glad to see that you are resting. Would you like something to eat? There's a little kitchen in this building. I could make you something."

He walked over and gently stroked her face and she flinched. "Please don't be afraid of me Lindsay. I only want to make you happy."

Lindsay just looked at him. "Don't touch me! The only way you will make me happy is if you let me go!"

Back at the lab Hawkes had been processing the syringe found at the scene of Lindsay's kidnapping. He ran over to Mac and Stella who were instructing SWAT.

Hawkes: "Evidence shows traces of Rhohypnol."

Stella: "Rhohypnol. Well that makes sense. He probably wants to make sure he has total control of her. That would definitely incapacitate her."

Mac: "Let Danny and Flack know. She could be out of it if they get to her before we do."

Stella called Danny. "Danny Hawkes found traces of Rhohypnol in the syringe that Martino injected Lindsay with."

Danny: "Rhohypnol? You don't think….?"

Stella: "Danny you've gotta stay focused. We have no idea what she is going through. Try not to think the worst. She needs us at our best right now. Mac wanted you to know. She is probably gonna be a little out of it when we get to her."

Danny: "Okay. You're right. I gotta go. We are pulling up to the location right now. We're going in to check things out."

Stella: "Be careful. Both of you!"

Danny: "Don't worry about us. Worry about Linds."

They hung up and Flack looked at Danny.

Flack: "He drugged her with Rhohypnol? We've gotta find her before he does something to her man."

Danny: "I know. You ready to go in?"

Flack: "Let's go!"

Danny and Flack pulled their weapons and proceeded into the building.

Lindsay was staring intently at the floor wondering when help would arrive. Martino came in. "Deep in thought I see. What is it that you are thinking about? She just glared at him. Here I got you a drink."

Lindsay: "I don't want it!"

Martino: "Drink it!"

Danny and Flack looked at each other. They both heard Martino yelling.

They found a view from the warehouse. Martino had left the door open and they could see inside the room. They saw Lindsay sitting on the bed.

Danny: (whispering to Flack) "What they hell? He had a room already made up for her. This guy is a real psycho."

Flack: "It looks like a shrine."

They saw Martino approaching Lindsay and the both looked at each other. They became very tense. "Look you little Bitch if you don't want me to hurt you; you will do as I say."

Lindsay: "I told you I do not want anything to drink."

Martino grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Lindsay was struggling to get him off of her. She was lying on the bed and he was on top of her and she kicked him. Just as he was about to strike her Danny and Flack busted into the room. Martino got off of Lindsay and pulled her up. She was coughing. She couldn't breath.

Danny: "Let her go Martino!"

Flack: "I am telling you right now. You better do as he says."

Martino: "Boys, boys, boys. You care a great deal for her don't you?

Danny was getting agitated. "I'm gonna tell you one more time. LET HER GO!"

Lindsay was scared. Danny could see the fear written all over her face. He had never scene her so vulnerable and he didn't like it.

Danny: "Lindsay…look at me. You are going to be okay. We are going to get you out of this. I promise.

Martino started laughing. "Danny why do you insist on telling her lies? You can't help her. This is her FATE. We were destined to be together. If not in this world, than I will just have to take her to the afterlife with me.

Flack: "Martino you don't want to do this?"

Martino: "I don't do I? Well you two can just stand there and watch!"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Martino put his arm around Lindsay's neck. He reached down and pulled out a drawer from the nightstand beside the bed. In the drawer was a syringe.

Flack noticed that he had picked up the syringe." Martino what are you doing with that syringe? You don't want to inject her again. Just let her go and things will go better for you."

Lindsay started to struggle. Every time she moved his grip got tighter around her neck. His grip was constricting her breathing.

Martino: (Looking down Lindsay's face and loosing his grip) "Baby tell them that you want to be with me." Her eyes started welling up with tears.

Lindsay: "Jason…please just let me go. I will help you. Please Jason. Don't drug me again."

Danny started approaching them very slowly. Martino noticed this and gave Danny a stern look.

Martino: "What are you doing? Do not come any closer. I mean it Danny."

Danny didn't listen. As he began to approach them Martino took the syringe and injected it into the side of Lindsay's neck.

Flack ran up to Martino and tackled him to the ground and Danny caught Lindsay just as she was about to collapse.

Flack: "Martino..What the hell did you give her?

Martino just started laughing at him. Flack threw him up against the wall. "Is it Rohypnol? Answer me!"

Danny was on the ground holding Lindsay. Whatever Martino had injected her with had knocked her out.

Danny: Come on Linds. Don't do this. You gotta wake up. What the hell did you give her Martino?"

Flack: "This is your last change. If you don't tell us what you gave her we are both gonna take a turn on you. Is that what you want?"

Martino: (feeling uneasy) "It's Rohypnol."

Just as Martino answered Mac and Hawkes flew in the door. Hawkes immediately went over Lindsay.

Danny was shaking while he was holding her. "Hawkes is she gonna be okay? You gotta help her!"

Hawkes: "Danny let me check her out. Depending on how much he gave her she should be fine. She may be disoriented when she comes to."

I want to get her to the hospital ASAP. Noticing the gash on her cheek "What the hell did you do to her face?"

Martino just laughed at them. "She was disrespectful. She deserved it."

Flack took him and turned him around and threw him into the wall and cuffed him. "Disrespectful! Disrespectful! You're gonna see what disrespectful is. We are gonna make sure of that you get what you deserve where your going."

Martino shuddered. This was the first time they got some sort of reaction out of him. "You all realize thatthis is Lindsay's fate don't you?"

Danny stood up and walked over to Martino "You realize that this is your FATE. We are going to take care of her and we are going to make sure that you are punished to the fullest extent for what you have done to her."

While Danny was face to face with Martino Lindsay had begun to stir.

Hawkes: "Lindsay? Lindsay? Can you hear me?"

Danny walked over and sat down beside her. She was lying on the floor. He took her hand in his and held it tight.

Danny: "Lindsay? Lindsay? Its Danny and Sheldon. Can you hear us?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused.

Lindsay: (She tried to sit up) "What's going on?"

Hawkes: "Lay back down Lindsay. Do you remember what happened?"

Danny was stroking her hair. He gently touched the laceration on her cheek. she winced. "Hey..Do you know who we are? Do you remember what happened?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Umm I don't know Danny…I, I don't feel very well! My head. Danny please my head. It hurts."

Danny: "Mac have Flack get him out of here. She doesn't need to see him."

Mac walked up to Flack. "Get Martino the hell out of here. Lindsay doesn't need to see him right now"

Flack: "How is she?"

Mac: "Hawkes and Danny are with her right now. She's conscious. Hawkes is checking her out. I believe she will be going to the hospital for observation."

Flack grabbed Martino by the arm "Let's Go! You better pray for your sake that she's okay."

Stella came running in. She had been outside waiting for the ambulance.

Stella: "Lindsay! Are you okay?"

Lindsay couldn't bring herself to focus. She just looked at Stella. She could tell that she was disoriented not fully aware of her surroundings.

Hawkes: "Steel she's out of it. I am not sure if she is aware of her surroundings right now. I need to get her to the hospital."

Mac walked over to Stella. "Stella I want you to go to the hospital and stay with her. If Martino did anything to her I think that she will feel more comfortable talking to you. Don't push. She'll talk when shes ready."

Stella: "Got it."

Danny helped the paramedics load Lindsay into the ambulance. Hawkes had gotten into the back of the ambulance and left with her.

Flack came back to scene and met up with Danny. "How is she?"

Danny: "I don't know shes really out of it. Hawkes went with her to the hospital."

Flack: "Danny. You know we have to ask her if he raped her?"

Danny became very upset. "Flack I know how to do my job. She is not in any shape to answer any questions right now."

Flack: "Danny did you see the laceration on her face? I know you don't want to ask her questions like that but ..."

Just then Mac came in. "We need to have a rape kit processed. I sent Stella to the hospital. I think that if something did happen she would feel more comfortable talking to her."

Danny: (licking his lips and rubbing his hand over his face in frustration) "Mac I don't think she is in any kind of shape to be answering any questions this evening."

Mac: "I know that Danny but we have to preserve the evidence ASAP. We can't let her go hours without getting an examination if we want Martino put away for a long time."

Flack: "Mac is right Danny. It needs to be done ASAP the quicker the better for Lindsay."

Danny: (yelling) "This whole thing is making me sick. We were supposed to protect her. I was supposed to protect her."

Mac: (letting out a sigh) "Danny this wasn't your fault. Martino had his sights set on her for awhile" Lets go check on her. I'll have night shift process the scene."

Tbc…………………………………………….


	10. Chapter 10

The ambulance had arrived at the hospital. The paramedics entered the ER and they informed the ER docs that Dr. Hawkes wants to be present during examination. Hawkes pulled the ER doc aside.

Hawkes: "We are both CSIs – Detective Monroe was abducted we need to preserve her clothing and any other evidence. Also we may need to do a rape kit."

Doctor: "Will do Doc." "It looks like he struck her pretty good. We will get a Plastic Surgeon down her for a consult on the laceration on her face. Are there any other wounds?"

Hawkes: "None that I know of."

Lindsay had gone unconscious in the ambulance. During her examination they did a tox screen on her blood to she if she was injected with Rohypnol.

Lindsay: "Where am I?"

Hawkes walked over to her. "Hello Beautiful! You know you gave us quite a scare. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Lindsay: "My head. Why does my head hurt so bad? I feel like I am gonna throw up."

Hawkes: "Linds? Martino drugged you. You have Rohypnol in your system. That is why your head hurts so bad."

Danny walked into the room.

Danny: "Linds. How are you feeling?"

Lindsay: "Danny what happened?"

Danny: "You mean you don't remember anything. Do you remember Martino?"

Hawkes: (pulling Danny aside) "Danny she doesn't remember anything."

The Doctor walked in with her test results.

Doctor: "Detective Monroe. How are you feeling? Do you have a headache and are you feeling nauseas?" Looking at Hawkes and Danny

Tox screen came back she was injected with a massive amount of Rohypnol. It will be in her system for a quite a few hours. She won't feel well for the next day or two."

Danny: "Thank you Doctor. (walking towards the Doctor very quietly asking) Doc? Did anyone do a rape kit yet?"

Doctor: "Not yet. Has anyone spoken to her about it?"

Danny: "Ummm."

Doctor: "Someone needs to speak to her about it first. We need her consent."

Danny: "I will get someone to speak with her right away."

Danny walked over to Lindsay who had her eyes closed.

Danny: "Linds I need to go find Stella. I will be right back. Okay?"

Lindsay opened her eyes for a minute. She nodded her head yes.

Lindsay was becoming drowsy. The Doctor had given her an IV and gave her a sedative to make her sleepy.

Danny walked to the ER entrance. He found Stella there.

Danny: "Stel we need you. The Doc wants us to ask Lindsay if she remembers……."

Stella: "I know Danny. I don't wanna ask her but we need to know.

The nurse gave me a rape kit. Are you ready for this?"

Danny: "No."

Stella looked at Danny. "You need to be strong for her. You know that right?"

Danny: "I know."

Stella and Danny walked down the hall and approached the Lindsays room. Outside the room they found Hawkes speaking with Mac and Flack.

Stella: "Hey guys. Did you find anything? Do we know if Martino attacked her?"

Mac: "Other than the laceration on her cheek, there was no evidence to suggest rape."

Stella: "Let's hope that's true. I am gonna go talk to her. You guys may wanna go get a cup of coffee or something."

Stella walked in and Lindsay was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Lindsay: "Stella?"

Stella: "Hey Lindsay. How are you feeling?"

Lindsay: "Um my face hurts. Martino hit me. I remember that."

Stella: "What else do you remember?"

Lindsay started to get tears in her eyes. "Stella – I know that you want to process me for rape."

Stella got teary eyed. "Linds. Did he?" "Do you remember if he did anything to you?"

Lindsay started to cry. "I don't remember. I don't remember."

Stella: "You know I need to do this right?"

Lindsay shook her head.

Stella: "Do you want a nurse to do it?"

Lindsay: "No. You do it."

Stella walked to the door and called a nurse in to help with the collection of evidence. After evidence collection she walked to the door and handed the evidence to Hawkes. He was going straight to the lab.

Stella walked up to Lindsay and gave her a hug. "I am so sorry."

Both women were crying. Mac, Danny and Flack walked in.

Danny walked over to Lindsay and kissed her gently on the head.

Danny: "Its okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

Lindsay broke down. She grabbed onto Danny's shirt and started to sob.

Lindsay: "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't take my gun. If I would have taken my gun like Mac told me to maybe I could have protected myself better."

Mac walked over to Lindsay and grabbed her hand. "Lindsay. This isn't your fault. We are gonna make sure that Martino is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

Flack: "We promise. This guy will never hurt you again."

Flack walked over and he too kissed her gently on her forehead. "I'm gonna go. You need to rest."

Mac and Stella both got up to leave too. "Lindsay we have to go process your evidence. I will be back later okay." Stella said.

Lindsay closed her eyes again. She was having trouble staying awake.

Lindsay: "Danny? Will you stay?"

Danny: (holding her in his arms) "I'm not going anywhere. You just go to sleep and I will be right here with you. Okay."

Lindsay: (eyes drifting) "Okay."

While Lindsay was sleeping Danny was anxiously awaiting the results of her rape kit. Danny started to drift off when his phone rang.

Hawkes: "Messer. Danny its Hawkes. Rape kit came back. (Danny closed his eyes tight, becoming sick to his stomach.) Rape kit came back positive."

Danny: "Oh God! What am I gonna tell her?"

Hawkes: "The truth. You gotta be strong for her man."

Danny: "I will."

Tbc………………………………………………


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny couldn't believe what he was just told. He was the one that had to tell her. He started talking to himself. (Looking at her while she was sleeping) "Linds. How could you not know? How can you not remember?"

Lindsay began to stir. He noticed this and stopped talking to himself. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Danny? What's wrong?"

Danny: "What? Oh nothing, nothing!" He said while taking his hand over his face.

Lindsay: "Danny. You're upset…..please just tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Linds I have to tell you something."

She began to shake. She already knew without Danny telling her.

Lindsay: "Martino raped me." She began to cry.

Danny: (taking her face in his hands and wiping her tears away) "Lindsay – I know that this is hard for you but you need to try and remember what happened. We need to have as much information in order to put Martino away for the rest of his life."

She shook her head. They parted and she sat up in bed and she grabbed her knees and began to rock back and forth.

Just then Stella and Mac had come to visit. Danny saw them outside. "I'll be right back. Okay."

Lindsay: "Okay."

Danny walked outside. Stella, Mac. "Did you talk to Hawkes yet?" They both looked at Danny quizzically. In unison the said "no". Just as Danny was about to give them the news Flack walked up. Danny looked at all three of them. "Lindsay's rape kit came back positive."

Stella: "No. No. It couldn't of. I did the rape kit myself. There was no bruising on her inner thighs. No bruises at all."

Mac looked at Stella. "Stella, this certainly isn't your fault. Just because there wasn't any bruising doesn't mean that he didn't rape her. He sedated her. Kept her drugged for hours. She probably didn't fight him off."

Danny: "Oh God."

Flack: "Is Hawkes sure?"

Just as Flack spoke Hawkes came walking down the hall. "Hawkes is sure." Looking at Danny "How is she?" Did you tell her yet?"

The door to Lindsay's room opened. Lindsay came out. "I'll be okay."

She said.

Stella turned her around "You need to get back into bed."

Lindsay: "I'm okay. Just tired. I have a really bad headache. I'm achy too." Just as she said that she stopped and put her hand to her head.

Danny grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are not okay. Let's get you up here." He tapped on her bed and she slid on and Danny covered her up.

Hawkes came over to her. "Hey. Let me check you out." He checked her stats on her chart first. As he was checking her stats a nurse came in to check her fluids. "Nurse, may I borrow your stethoscope?" She smiled at him. "Sure Doctor." Hawkes had Lindsay sit up he checked her breathing. Checked her temperature. She had a slight fever of 100."

Hawkes: "I'm gonna go find your treating physician. I'll be right back. "Stella can I see you out in the hall for a minute? Listen I think that Lindsay should consider taking the morning after pill. Would you talk to her about it?"

Stella was shocked. She hadn't even thought about the possibility that Lindsay may have gotten pregnant. Looking defeated "Um…yeah. I will do it right away."

Hawkes smiled at her. "Stella, you're her friend. She trusts you. I think that she would process this info better from you that any of us". Okay?"

Stella: "Okay."

Stella walked back into the room. "Um I need to talk to her. Would you guys mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

All three men put their heads down. They knew what this was about. No one wanted to talk about it. They started to walk out.

Lindsay: "Danny…will you stay? Her eyes began to fill with tears again. Please?"

Danny: Looking at Mac and Flack. "I'll stay." He walked over to her and grabbed both her hands.

Stella: "Linds. This isn't easy. (clearing her throat) Hawkes wants you to take the morning after pill."

The tears began to stream down Lindsay's face. Danny grabbed her and hugged her. "You need to do this. You know that right?" She didn't say anything. "Lindsay please…you need to do this."

Lindsay was hanging onto Danny for dear life. "I know."

Stella grabbed her hands. "I will be with you every step of the way. Martino will not get away with what he did to you." Lindsay squeezed Stella hands and said "Thank you."

Hawkes opened the door to Lindsay's room. "Can we come in?"

Stella said. "Yes" Her treating physician was with him. "Lindsay. Dr. Hawkes was telling me your current symptoms. I want to treat your fever. Make you more comfortable. Nurse lets give Ms. Monroe…"

Lindsay: "Please Doctor. I'll take any medication for my fever. I have a really bad headache too. But no more sedatives. Please."

Doctor: "Are you sure?"

Lindsay shook her head yes. "Doctor do you think that I should take the morning after pill?" Danny looked at her doctor and put his head down. "Yes Ms. Monroe. I do."

Tbc…………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. Chapter 12

go 

Chapter 12

It was late and everyone had left except Danny and Stella. Lindsay had fallen asleep. She had asked the Doctor not to give her any more sedatives and this had caused her to have a restless sleep.

Danny and Stella had been talking when they heard Lindsay stirring.

Danny: "Why did she ask the Doc not to give her any more sedatives? She's so restless. She needs to sleep."

Stella: "She'll be okay Danny."

Lindsay started to talk in her sleep."Let me go. I need to lay down. What did you give me?"

Stella: "Danny I think she's remembering."

Danny walked over to Lindsay and gently shook her. "Linds, honey wake up. Linds!"

As Danny was shaking her she starting yelling and pushing again his chest "GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!"

Danny: "Lindsay its Danny. It's Danny. You're safe. It's okay. Wake up!"

Stella was on the other side of her "Lindsay honey, its okay. Its just a bad dream."

Lindsay opened her eyes. She looked so scared. " I remember Martino attacking me. I couldn't get him off of me. I could hardly move. I tried to fight but I couldn't focus. I couldn't move."

Danny: "Shhhhhhhh. It's okay." He gently stroked her face where Martino had hit her. She winced a little bit. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

Stella: "Linds. Its good that you are remembering." She grabbed Lindsay's hand.

Lindsay: "Why? Why did this happen? I should have been able to protect myself."

Danny: "Lindsay this guy is twice as big as you. You were drugged; and that gave you 2 disadvantages. DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF!"

Lindsay laid her head down and closed her eyes. Stella and Danny both looked at each other and they knew she was exhausted.

Stella walked around to Danny and gave him a hug. "I am gonna go. Are you gonna stay awhile?"

Danny shook his head. "Yeah. She needs me. and I need to be with her."

Stella placed her hand on Danny's chest. "I know you do."

Stella got her things together and walked over and squeezed Lindsay right hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lindsay was beginning to drift off again. "Danny will you stay with me?"

Danny was sitting beside her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lindsay I will always stay with you." He laid his head down beside her and they both drifted off to sleep.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a long night for everyone. Stella went back to the lab to see if Mac and Hawkes came up with anything.

Mac: "Stella. How's Lindsay?

Stella took her hand to her forehead and just rubbed it for a minute. "Umm she is starting to remember. I don't know if that is good or not." Just as Stella was finishing up her sentence Flack and Hawkes came up to them.

Hawkes: "Stella. She is gonna be okay. It's a good thing that she is remembering. It will be easier for her to work through this now than later."

Flack: (putting his hand on Stella's shoulder) "We are gonna nail this SOB to the wall Stel and he will never hurt her again."

Stella: "I know. I just hate that she even has to go through this."

Mac looked at her and then at Hawkes and Flack. "That is why we also need to be her support system. She is not going to get over this easily."

Stella smiled at them "Well Danny is with her now. I think something is going on between them. I don't even think they realize it yet. He told me that "She needs him now; and that he needed to be with her."

Mac smiled too. "I had a feeling that there might be something going on between those two. They'll be good for one another. They seem to keep each other balanced. Anyway back to Martino. Anyone question him yet?"

Flack: "I am getting ready to interrogate him. Anyone wanna join me?"

Just as he said that Danny walked in. "I do!"

Stella: "Danny what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Lindsay.?"

He looked exhausted. Taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "The doctor made me leave. They had to sedate her again. She was having horrible dreams. She kept talking in her sleep about what Martino was doing or did to her. She kept thrashing around; the nurse came in and I asked her if they would give her something. I thought she was gonna hurt herself. She needs to rest."

Mac walked up to Danny. "Danny. Are you sure you can handle this? You need to be professional. You can't take personal in there. You know that right?"

Danny: "Yeah! Yeah! I know. I am not gonna go in there and beat the hell out of him and tell him that I am in love with this woman and I am gonna hurt him like he hurt her. I am not gonna do that." Danny surprised himself by announcing in front of his co-workers that he was in love with Lindsay Monroe.

Flack: "Dan. I am not gonna let you interrogate Martino if you can't pull yourself together right now. We can't loose this guy on a technicality. Lindsay's life depends on this guy spending the rest of his life in jail."

Stella looked at Mac. "Mac this is just what Martino needs. He needs to see that someone cares for Lindsay. This will send him over the edge. That is why he killed Maciovelli in the first place. He was a threat to him. To his relationship with Lindsay."

Mac looked at Flack and then at Danny. "Danny go in there and let him know how you feel about her. Let him know that you are gonna get revenge. I think Danny should go in first and Flack and Hawkes you follow afterwards. Got it!"

The all looked at each other. "GOT IT!"

Danny walked into the interrogation room where Martino was being held. "I got it from here Officer Spencer."

Officer Spencer left the room. Mac, Flack, Hawkes and Stella were watching through the 2 way glass.

Danny grabbed a chair and sat right across the table from Martino. "Martino. How you doin? You don't look so good" Danny smiled "Hell you look better now than your gonna look when I'm done with you."

Martino started to laugh. "What are you talking about Messer? How is the love of my life?" Good I hope."

Danny: "You mean the love of my life don't you?"

Martino started to get fidgety. "Messer you don't know what you are talking about. She's mine. Plain and simple. She just hasn't realized it yet. She didn't say no when we were consummating our relationship. She liked it. If only she would have screamed my name!"

Danny stood up and threw his chair against the wall and pushed the table out of the way. "Listen here you sick son of a bitch. She is in the hospital because of you. You beat her and raped her. She did scream. She said NO."

Danny had him up against the wall with his hand on Martino's neck. "Not with her eyes she didn't." Just as Danny was about to punch Martino in the face Flack and Hawkes flew into the room and Flack pulled Danny off of him.

Flack: "Danny he's not worth it. Lindsay needs you. You will not be able to help her if you get yourself thrown off this case."

Martino looked at Hawkes. "Did you see what he just did to me?"

Hawkes walked over to Flack and Danny and looked into Martino's eyes. "I didn't see a thing."

Flack: "Sit back down Martino. You are gonna tell us everything. From the day you started stalking Detective Monroe. Or we are gonna let Detective Messer here finish what he started."

Martino sat down and he knew that he had finally been beat. He began. "It started back in Montana. I fell in love the day I laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful. She was so willing to help me. I asked her out and she said no. She said it would be a conflict of interest. I tried my best to vie for her affections. She wanted no parts of me. I needed to get her attention in some way". He laughed.

Flack" "This is how you get a woman's attention. You stalk her. Chase her away from everything she's ever known. Threatening the safety of her family and friends" Shaking his head Flack looks into Martino's eyes. "You are one sick bastard."

Hawkes was standing next to Danny. "Stay calm man." They both put their heads down unable to look at Martino not able to believe what they just heard."

Flack waved in Officer Spencer. "Get him the hell out of here!"

As Martino was leaving the interrogation room he looked at Danny. "Messer you win for now. If I get out of this; I will be back to claim what's mine."

Danny casually walked over to Martino and looked him right in the eyes. "By the time you get out, Lindsay will be my wife. I will never EVER let you hurt her again. I will make it my lifes work to make sure you pay for what you have done to her."

Martino walked out with his head down. He knew once and for all he had been defeated.

Stella pulled Danny towards her. "Danny lets go see Lindsay. Come on."

They drove to the hospital in silence. Stella couldn't believe what Danny had said to Martino. Actually none of them had. They had all remained silent when Danny had said that Lindsay was going to be his wife. No one knew the extent of his feelings for her.

Stella looked over at Danny. "Danny, how long have you had these kinds of feelings for her?"

Danny: Quickly looking at her while driving. "What?"

Stella: "You told Martino that Lindsay would be your wife by the time he gets out of jail. How long have you felt like this?"

Danny: "Since the first time I saw her, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I think that she….." He couldn't finish his sentence."

Stella stroked his arm. "She does Danny. You can see it in her eyes. You need to let her know that you feel this way."

Danny: "Yeah! I know. Now' I know. It took something so horrible for me to realize that I have loved her from the moment we first met. Why didn't I realize it sooner? If I would have told her sooner maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe we would have been out for a run together instead of her going alone."

Stella: (looking at him with tears in her eyes) "Danny you can't blame yourself. You can't be with someone 24 hours a day. It just isn't possible. There is no way you could have seen this coming. Martino is sick. He would have found a way to get to her. He probably would have done something to you and then she wouldn't have you at all. At least this way you can help her. You can help her become whole again."

They arrived at the hospital and Stella got a call on her cell. "It's Mac. Go ahead in and I will be up in a little. Go tell her how you feel."

Danny shook his head and walked into the hospital. When he arrived to her room she was asleep. He saw the nurse. "How did she sleep last night?"

Nurse: "After we sedated her she had a very peaceful sleep. She slept through the night. Let me go get the doctor he wants to speak to a member of her family." Danny was about to say that he wasn't a member of her family but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Walking down the hall. The Doctor saw Danny. "Detective Messer. Are you family to Ms. Monroe?"

Danny scratched his head and Stella came up beside him. "Umm yeah. She's my fiancée."

Doctor: "I had no idea. I'm sorry. I think Ms. Monroe will be able to go home tomorrow. She will need someone to be with her at all times for the next few days. Will that be possible?"

Stella looked at Danny. "Yes. Doctor if he can't, we will make sure that someone is with her at all times."

As they were talking to the doctor Lindsay started to wake up. "Danny?"

He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

Lindsay tried to sit up. She put her hand to her head. "I still have a headache."

The doctor walked over to her and smiled. "I will prescribe something. It should go away soon. Is it as bad as it was yesterday?"

Lindsay shook her head no. Danny smiled at her. "Good!" She looked over at the door and saw Stella standing there. "Hey Stella."

Stella came in and gave Lindsay a hug. "So the doctor says you can go home tomorrow."

Lindsay looked at Danny a little scared. "What is it Linds?" "Danny I don't want to go home alone."

He took her face in his hands and looked right into her eyes. "Don't worry I am going home with you."

Tbc…………………………………………………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was early morning the next morning. Danny got ready took a shower and went over to Lindsay's to get everything together for her. He didn't want her to have anything to do when he brought her home. He had packed a bag of his own because he wasn't sure how long she would want him to stay with her. In a way he was nervous. He looked at his watch and knew that he better get going to the hospital.

While driving to the hospital he received a call from Hawkes.

Hawkes: "Hey Danny I got trace off Lindsay's clothes. We definitely have proof that he raped her. She may not need to testify."

Danny: "Well let's not say anything until we have enough evidence that she won't. I really don't know if she can handle that. Anything else?"

Hawkes: "Flack's gonna give you a call. He said that he has somethings he needs to tell you about Martino."

Danny: "Have him give me a call. I am on my way to the hospital and I am going to take Linds home."

Danny parked the car and went up to the 7th floor. He walked into Lindsay's room. She was already dressed. He noticed that she was moving a little slow. She turned around and saw him standing in the door.

Lindsay: "Hey. I'm ready to go. I already signed my release papers. The doctor gave me some prescription for meds that I need to have filled."

Danny walked over to her and gently pulled her into him. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling today? You look like you're in pain."

Lindsay was just about to answer him when the Doctor walked in. "Hello Detective Messer. Lindsay here is one hell of a fighter. She must have tried to fight off her attacker with a great amount of force. She didn't feel the effects of it until now due to the effects of the drugs in which he injected her with." Danny walked over and shook the Doctor's hand. "Thanks Doctor for taking care of her. I am going to take her home and do the same." The doctor smiled and looked at Lindsay. "Ms. Monroe take it easy and let your fiancé take care of you. Okay?"

Lindsay: (looking at Danny and the Doctor quizzically) "I will."

As the Doctor walked out she looked at Danny again "What did he mean about fiancé?"

Danny smiled at her. "Well when the nurse told me that the Doctor wanted to talk to a family member about you I kind of implied that we were going to be getting married."

Lindsay: "What? Why would you do that?"

He grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eyes. "Lindsay I needed to know everything about your progression. They weren't going to tell me. How was I to know how to help you if I didn't talk to the Doctor? I need to be here for you. He put his hands on her face and made her look at him. Lindsay Monroe…….I am sooooo in love with you!"

Lindsay started to get tears in her eyes. Danny took his thumbs and wiped them away.

"What's wrong?" "I love you too Danny! I'm so sorry. I let this happen."

Danny hugged her. "Lindsay this wasn't your fault. This guy is obsessed with you. You had no control over what he had planned for you. The most important thing is that you are alright. Physically you are alright. Mentally I am going to be with you every step of the way and I will never let anyone ever hurt you like this again."

Lindsay let go and shook her head. "I know you won't."

Danny grabbed her things and said "Come on lets get you home."

They arrived back at her place. She remembered that she had a few things that she needed to do. She couldn't believe it when they walked in and everything had been taken care of. "Danny when did you do all of this? You even did my laundry."

Danny laughed "well I must confess that Stel helped me get everything in order for you. We just wanted to make sure that you would be able to just rest and take care of yourself."

"Thank you!" she said. "I am gonna go take a real shower."

Danny: "You do that and I will make us something to eat. You need to regain your strength."

As Lindsay disappeared into the bedroom Danny's cell phone rang. "Messer"

Flack: "Danny. How's our girl doing?"

Danny: "She's going to be okay. I am going to make sure of that. What's up?"

Flack: "Mac and I were in Martino's apartment. He's been stalking Lindsay since her first day here on the job. He has photos of her from every crime scene. How that hell he got access to the inside crime scenes is beyond me. We can put him at every scene. What do you make of that?"

Danny couldn't believe it. "I have no idea but we are going to get to the bottom of this. Look Linds is in the shower I don't think she needs to hear about this right now. Keep me posted with any new developments and I will talk to you later about this when she's not around."

Flack: "Got it! Send Linds my best. I will come see her when she feeling up to company."

Danny: "Will do."

Danny hung up the phone and finished making them something to eat. "Linds. Lunch is on the table. Linds? When he didn't hear any response he walked back and found her lying on her bed in her robe crying. He laid down next to her. "Come here." She rolled over and laid her wet head on his chest. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. We are gonna work through this together." She shook her head and just laid there for a few minutes. "Come on" he said. You need to eat a little something and take you medicine.

They both stood up and looked at each other. "Danny…." "Shhh." he said. "Let me help you." She smiled at him. "I love you Danny." "I love you too Linds."

Tbc……………………………………………………


	15. Chapter 15

15

Danny got Lindsay settled down. He made sure that she took her meds. and that she ate.

Danny: "Lindsay I want you to lay down. You need to rest."

Lindsay smiled at him. "Danny….I know I need to rest, but right now I am not the least bit tired. Why don't you tell me what's going on with the case. Do you have any new evidence?"

Danny licked his lips and just looked at her. "Linds…I don't think that we should talk about the case. I mean…you just got out of the hospital and there is so much going on; I just feel that……………………………………."

Lindsay interrupted Danny "Danny I'm a big girl. I know what happened to me. I need to know what is going on with this case."

Danny took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye "Linds, the evidence presented itself. We found traces of seaman on your clothes."

She pulled away from Danny and went and looked out the window. "Good!"

Danny walked up beside her and put his arms around her. "Yeah! This is a good thing. You may not need to testify in court due to the evidence we found."

She turned around and laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. "As long as you stay by my side I can do anything that I need to do to make sure that Martino gets put away."

Danny kissed her gently on her forehead "I will always be here for you Linds. No matter what happens. I will always be with you."

She looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank You Danny!"

Danny: "Now lets get you settled."

Lindsay shook her head and headed off into her bedroom. She took a shower and got into her pajamas. It felt good to her to be in her home. She felt safe with Danny there.

She walked out into the living room and found Danny on the couch. "Come here." He said. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. "Now lay down and lets get some rest. He had put the hassock up and stretched out his legs and Lindsay laid down across the couch with her head on a pillow in his lap. He played with her hair awhile and she fell asleep. When Danny saw she was asleep he too closed his eyes and drifted off. He was exhausted.

Danny woke up about 2 hours later realizing that his phone was vibrating. He had placed in on the table next to him. He rubbed his eyes. "Messer"

Flack: "Danny its Flack."

Danny: "What's up?"

Flack: "Martino escaped."

Danny tried to sit up without waking Lindsay. He gently slipped out from under her. "What the hell? Do we know where he is?"

Flack: "We don't have a location; but I can tell you that he will go after Linds. Don't leave her out of your sight man."

Danny turned around and looked at Lindsay sleeping, she looked so peaceful. "Oh God" he thought "What the hell am I supposed to tell her now?"

Danny: "We need to find this bastard ASAP."

Flack: "We have every available officer on it Dan. We will find him."

Danny: "Does Mac know yet?"

Flack: "He was my first call."

Danny: "Alright. I am gonna make sure every window and door in this apt. is secure. I think you should have a uniformed officer covering the building inside and out at all times."

Flack: "Mac took care of that already!"

Danny: "Good - I'll see you at the lab."

Danny couldn't beleive this. He was staring at a sleeping Lindsay. How much more of this can she take? He thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

While Danny got his thoughts together he let Lindsay sleep. He had known where she kept most of her things since he had to get her place ready to come home too. He decided to pack a bag for her and repack his bag and they were going to go stay someplace else. Where he wasn't sure. Probably his place.

It was about 2 hours later and Mac and Stella to Lindsay's apartment. Lindsay had still been asleep when they arrived. Mac told Danny to let her sleep because she really needed it. She began to stir. When she opened her eyes she was startled to see Mac and Stella there.

Lindsay: "What's going on?"

Stella went over and sat on the couch with her. "Lindsay…..Martino escaped. We came here to check on things."

Lindsay looked at Stella with huge eyes. "What? Stella I really don't know how much more of this I can take."

Stella hugged Lindsay. "I know. We are doing everything possible to catch him."

Danny had been getting Lindsay's things together. "Hey you're awake."

Lindsay looked up at him with her huge eyes. He could see the fear in them. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

She shook her head and stood up. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I know that it's not safe for me here." As she was walking by Danny he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "I promise I will not let Martino get to you again. I swear on my life." She pulled away and smiled at him. "Danny…please don't make promises like that…I couldn't take it if something were to happen to you because of me."

Danny smiled at her. "Linds…I will always protect the ones I love no matter what the consequences."

Stella walked over to Lindsay taking her hand. "Come on. We need to get you out of here."

Lindsay sighed "Okay."

Stella helped Lindsay get the rest of her things together. "You know….Danny really loves you. He will take care of you."

Lindsay smiled. "I know."

A little while later Danny had taken Lindsay back to the Lab. He told Flack that he would meet him there hours ago.

Lindsay had a few things that she needed to take care there anyway. She had had some open cases before Martino attacked her and she wanted to check on their progress.

Danny went to find Flack and see what going on with Martino.

Flack: "Danny. I got some info. Martino stole a car around 4 this afternoon; we have a search out for it now. He had attacked the guard from behind. Took his baton and beat him with it. The guard's gonna make it though. Make and model of the car is a Silver 2005 Tahoe.

Danny: "Good. Good. At least we can be alert regarding the vehicle." Anything else?

Flack: "Nothing yet."

Weeks had gone by and nothing had happened. Lindsay was back to work full time. Every shift she had it was decided that Danny would work the same shift so that she would not be alone at his place. She was beginning to feel somewhat smothered. Not just by Danny but by all.

It seemed like things were starting to get back to normal. Lindsay had told Mac that she wanted to go home. He told her a few more weeks and he would see that it happened.

Danny: "Montana…What? You don't want to live with me anymore?"

She turned around and smiled. "Danny you have been wonderful. I love you and I love

being with you. But I am ready to go home."

He looked at her and smiled. "I know. But don't think that you are gonna keep me away. I have gotten used to having you around!"

Just then Stella had come in…."Lindsay, we have a crime scene. Robbery. Suspect fled the scene. We have to go process."

Lindsay: "I'll get my kit and meet you down at the truck. I'll see you later?"

Danny: "Yeah!"

While Stella and Lindsay were driving to the scene Stella had noticed that someone was following them. Stella looked at Lindsay "Lindsay look in the mirror and tell me that you see what I see."

Lindsay looked in the mirror. She wasn't sure what Stella was looking at. Then she saw the face of the driver behind them. "It's Martino."

Stella became very nervous. "Okay. Don't panic. Get on your cell call the guys. Give them our destination. He doesn't know that we know he is behind us. We will go to the scene. Maybe we can bring this guy down."

Lindsay pulled her cell phone out.

Danny: "Messer"

Lindsay: "Danny its Lindsay. Listen to me very carefully. Stella and I are on the way to a crime scene. Martino is in a silver Tahoe right behind us."

Danny began to panic. He put his cell on speaker phone. Mac, Hawkes and Flack had been with Danny when Lindsay called. "Lindsay. Do not to stop. Do not get out of the car. You have to keep moving. Lindsay…."

Lindsay: "Danny we are going to go to our crime scene. Stella and I can take him down there. He has no idea that we know he is following us. We're ready for him."

Mac: "Lindsay. You and Stella are not to get out of that car. Do you understand me? It's too DANGEROUS. We will have uniformed officers meet you at your destination. We are on our way. Lindsay….She hung up."

Flack got on his radio and called for backup. He gave them Stella and Lindsay's destination.

Danny: "Mac we gotta get there ASAP. Lindsay wants to take this guy down herself."

Stella looked over at Lindsay. "What do you want to do?"

Lindsay looked at Stella…."Do you have your gun?" As she was asking Stella she pulled her gun out of her holster and took off the safety. "Yes I do." Stella said with anger in her voice.

Lindsay: "Good! Then we are gonna take this SOB down ourselves."

The guys were very quite. Mac was driving. "Hawkes. What state of mind do you think Lindsay is in right now?"

Hawkes put his head down. He was very concerned for both Stella and Lindsay (especially Lindsay) "Right now. I would say survival mode."

Flack and Danny looked at each other. "Do you think that she will do something stupid?" Flack asked.

Hawkes: "Let's hope not for both their sakes"

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She wouldn't do something stupid. She's not like that."

Hawkes turned around and looked at Danny and Flack who were both in the back seat with their weapons ready. "Danny…she's probably not in the best state of mind right now. She wants revenge."

As they were talking Flack's cell rang. "Flack"

Stella: "Flack. It's Stella. We are at the crime scene. We going to get our kits and we are going in."

Flack: "Stella…you both need to stay put. We are on our way."

Stella raising her voice. "No Flack. We're ready for this guy. He won't know what hit him. He is not getting away with what he did to Lindsay."

Flack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Stella. It's too dangerous."

Mac stopped the car. Turning around "What the hell is going on?"

Flack: "I don't know but we better get to that scene fast."

Danny was in absolute shock. Were Lindsay and Stella on some kind of vendetta?

Danny: "Oh my God. Their in trouble Mac. We have to get there now!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stella and Lindsay got their kits together acting like they were unaware of Martino's presence.

Stella: "Linds we both need to place our weapons inside our kits so we have easy access to them when he approaches."

Lindsay: "Got it."

They entered the building. As they began to look around they noticed that nothing had been disturbed.

Stella: "Lindsay – this is a set –up."

Martino had already entered the building. "Well, well, well Ladies. How nice of you to join me. I knew that you would fall for it."

Lindsay was beginning to get angry. "What the hell do you want Martino?"

Martino was on some kind of speaker system that he had set up to run through the building. "Lindsay why do you always ask the same question?" You know that you are mine and I told you that I would have you."

Stella: "Martino you are one sick bastard. You know that you will never have her. Each and every one of us will make sure of that."

Martino: "Detective Bonasara I like you. I really do. Maybe I will just have you too."

As Martino was talking the room Lindsay and Stella were in started to fill with smoke. They both started coughing. "Lindsay we gotta get out of here. Leave your kit. Let's go." They were trying to get out of the building and Martino had sealed all of the exits.

Lindsay looked at Stella and started to panic. "Stella. We're trapped." Stella grabbed Lindsay's hand. "We have to focus. We can't panic. Do you have your cell?"

Lindsay: "Yes."

Stella: "Good. Call Danny and tell them to hurry."

Danny: "Messer"

Lindsay: "Danny he set the building on fire. We're trapped. You have to help us. HURRY!" Then the phone went dead.

Danny: "Montana! Montana! Oh my God! He set the building on fire." Just as he was finishing his sentence they pulled up to the scene.

Flack got on his cell and called the FD.

Mac: "We gotta get in there now."

As the guys were trying to enter the building Martino was able to observe Stella and Lindsay he noticed that they were both about to pass out from lack of oxygen. He knew that even if they were semi conscious he would be able to control both women. " He approached them Lindsay was unconscious already and Stella was almost. She was lying on the floor and tried to get to Lindsay. Martino was standing over Lindsay about to pick her up. Struggling to breathe Stella said "Martino you will never get away with this."

Martino just laughed at Stella as he picked Lindsay up. "I already did. I told you that she belonged to me." Just as Martino was about to leave the back door was busted in.

Mac: "Martino! FREEZE!"

Martino began to laugh. "What do you want? Why don't you take care of Ms. Bonasara and I will take care of Ms. Monroe."

Hawkes had run over to where Stella was lying on the floor the flames were starting to fill the room. "We gotta get them out of here. Let Lindsay go!" Flack picked Stella up and carried her to the exit. Still semi-conscious Stella told Flack that he has to make sure that Lindsay is safe. "I will Stel." The Fire Department arrived and Flack handed Stella off to a medic.

Flack: "We have one female CSI in the building. She is unconscious. She's beingheld captive by a maniac. There are 3 CSI's in there trying to talk him down."

Fireman: "Got it."

Martino put Lindsay on the ground and she began to stir. She started to cough. Montana! Danny cried.

Lindsay: "Danny….."she struggled to get out. She noticed Martino's shadow hovering over her. She also realized that it had become extremely hot. She knew that they all needed to get out of there.

Mac was trying to talking Martino down. "Let's talk this out. We need to get out of this burning building. I know that you don't want Lindsay to be hurt anymore than we do. We all are in agreement there. Right? So lets get out of here so we can prevent that."

Martino began to laugh "How stupid do you think I am?" He was babbling about how it was his job to take care of Lindsay and that he would make her life decisions. He didn't see Lindsay slide over to her kit and reachfor her gun. When he looked at her he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lindsay had her gun in her hands and it was pointed directly at his chest. She was having trouble breathing. "I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!" she said and as she was about to pull the trigger Danny tried to talk to her.

Danny: "Montana….don't do it. He's not worth it. Don't ruin your life for him. Don't ruin our life!" As she was looking at Danny Martino ran up to her and grabbed her by her throat and started to strangle her with his bare hands.

Martino: "You will never have her. I will kill her before I give her to you!" As he was screaming this Lindsay was trying to get his hands off of her neck but he was too strong.

Flack took aim and shot him in the head and they both fell to the ground.

Danny ran over to Lindsay she had Martino's blood all over her. Danny picked up her limp body and felt for a pulse. "Lindsay…..come on baby. Lindsay." He felt a pulse.

The fire department came running in. "You need to get her out of here. You all need to get out of here. NOW! We have to contain this fire."

Danny carried Lindsay out of the burning building. As he was exiting the building 2 medics came rushing over. "Sir we need to take her."

All 4 men just stood outside the building in absolute shock. They couldn't believe what had just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Stella and Lindsay had just both been rushed to the hospital. Martino was now dead and Mac knew that they would need to start processing the scene as soon as the fire was out.

Mac: "Captain when can we get back into the build to start processing?"

Captain: "Why don't you go to the hospital and check on your CSI's and I will contact you when we feel it will be safe to return to the scene."

Mac got everyone together and they went straight to Trinity Hospital.

Upon their arrival Hawkes went up to the nurses station and showed them his badge.

Hawkes: "I'm Dr. Sheldon Hawkes Detectives Stella Bonasara & Lindsay Monroe were brought in a little while ago. Could you please leadus in their direction?"

Nurse: "Are you here for Detectives Bonasara & Monroe?"

They all shook their heads. "Follow me."

They were in 2 separate rooms across the hall from each other. The nurse took them into see Stella first. She was conscious.

Mac: "Stella….How are you feeling?'

Stella: "I'm fine. How's Lindsay? They won't tell me anything?"

Hawkes walked over her and kissed her on the forehead. "I will go find out."

Danny: "Stel. You okay? Stella shook her head. "Now that I know that you are okay I am gonna go check on Lindsay with Hawkes."

Stella just smiled. "Go Danny. I'm fine."

As Hawkes and Danny were walking out into the hall they saw the Doctor in with Lindsay. They approached her room cautiously. "Doctor. How is she?" Hawkes asked.

Danny walked right up to her bed. She appeared to be unconcious. "Doc?"

Doctor Barnes: "Um, she's gonna be fine. When she wakes up she will be in some pain. There is tremendous bruising around her neck & she did inhale some smoke. But she should be fine. From what I understand this girl is a fighter."

Both men smiled. They knew that already.

Doctor Barnes: "I took the liberty of giving her something to make her sleep." I was informed from Detective Bonasara about her recent events and I felt that she would need something to put her at ease so she could get someneeded rest."

Danny: "She'll be angry when she wakes up. But I know that its for the best."

Sheldon walked over and shook the Doctor's hand. "Thanx Doc."

Doctor: "I will be back to check in on her soon."

Doctor: "She's gonna be out awhile. Why don't you go over and visit with Detective Bonasara. I am gonna go and get her release papers. Detective Monroe won't be up for hours."

Hawkes and Danny looked at each other and thanked the Doctor.

Danny: "Go ahead over to Stella's room I will be there in a minute." He walked over to Lindsay and lifted up her hand. He couldn't believe that she was back in the hospital again. At least Martino was dead this time. He put her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "As soon as you are back on your feet Montana. We are getting married. I don't ever want to lose you!" He gently put her hand down and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"I love you." Then he walked out.

Danny: "Hey Stel. Sorry there was something I needed to do." She reached out for him to come over to her bed; as he sat down she gently placed her hand on his face.

Stella: "You knowshe's gonna be okay. You will help her through this. She knows that you love her and she loves you too."

Danny: "I know. I just want this to be over. I just want her to be able to on with her life and put this all behind her."

Flack walked over and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "She will buddy. She will."

Mac: "We are all gonna have to help Lindsay. It's gonna take some time.".

As they were talking about Lindsay the Doctor came in with Stella's release papers.

Doctor: "You are free to go Detective. Take care of yourself"

Stella: "I will Doctor. Thank You."

Stella got up and got her things together. "I wanna go check on Lindsay."

Mac came in as Stella was getting ready to walk out. "Mac I wanna check on Lindsay before we go back to the lab."

Mac: "Stella you are not going back to the lab you are going home to rest. Flack will go with you."

Stella: "Mac!"

Mac: "No arguments. You are not going back to the lab. You have been through a lot today."

Stella: "Not as much as Lindsay has."

Mac: "I know. Come on lets go check on her."

They walked over to Lindsay's room. Danny, Hawkes, and Flack were already there. Stella walked up to her and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Hey I am sorry that….." as she started to speak Lindsay started to open her eyes.

Lindsay: with a shaky voice. "Stella…..are you okay?" She started to cry. " I'm so sorry."

Stella: "Hey its okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine. Don't you dare cry, because you are gonna make me cry!"

Danny walked over to the two women. "Hey, hey, hey!" he said pulling a chair next to Lindsay's bed. "There is no need for tears. You ladies already shook us up enough today. I don't know if any of us could take that again."

Flack was standing in the doorway. "Yeah. You both scared the hell out of us. Don't ever do that again."

The nurse came in. "Um gentlemen. Det. Monroe needs her rest, and I am sure that Det. Bonasara needs her rest too. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Lindsay: asked very groggily "Can Danny stay?"

The nurse looked at him. "Yes you can stay. I will see if I can get you a more comfortable chair for the night."

Danny looking at Lindsay and then said to the nurse "Thank You!"

Flack and Hawkes walked over to Lindsay and the both gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mac walked over and took her hand "I am glad that you are okay. You are not coming back to work until the Doctor gives you the okay." With that he kissed her on the forehead and they all left.

Danny: "Linds..I will be right back." He followed them out the door. "Mac..."

Mac: "No need to ask Danny..You can have the next 3 days off. You need to take care of Lindsay. She is gonna need you."

Danny: "Thanx Mac. I will." He then walked over to Stella and gave her a hug. "You know I love you Stel. I'm glad you are okay."

Stella: "I know Danny.I love you too. Now go in there and take care of Lindsay."

A few hours went by and Danny had his head back resting in the chair beside Lindsay's bed. He felt her stir. She was beginning to wake up. He sat up and touched her forehead. "Linds? You're in the hospital." She began to slowly open her eyes. She seemed disoriented. "Hey Montana. Its okay. You're okay."

Lindsay: "Danny." Her voice was shaky. "Danny. Is Martino dead. Is he dead? I remember falling to the ground. I could see blood. It was his blood. It was all over me." DANNY! Is he dead?" She began to cry hysterically.

Danny gently climbed onto her bed with her and gently placed her head on his chest. "Yes. He's dead. It's over. It's all over. "Shhhhh it's gonna be okay. You are gonna be okay" he said. He laid on her bed and held her for awhile.

Lindsay had finally calmed down and just laid on Danny forawhile. "Danny. Thank you." He looked at her. "What for?" "For alwaysbeing here for me." He kissedthe top of her head. "I love you Montana. I will always be here for you. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I will be right here when you wake up." Lindsay hesitated for awhile but she was unable to fight the effects of the drug that the Doctor had prescribed and she fell back asleep. Danny closed his eyes& held Lindsay tight and let the effects of the day take their toll on him.


End file.
